1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nano-components, a method of fabricating the same, and a method of manufacturing nanomachines or nanosystems, and more particularly to a technology for manufacturing nano-components, nanomachines, nanosystems, or the like, in which nanoplates are machined by using an ion etching method such as a focused ion beam (FIB) or an ion milling and are further transported by using a nano probe to be assembled.
2. Background of the Related Art
Currently, the need for nano-components having nanometer sizes in critical dimension, and nanomahcines (hereinafter, also used as the terms incorporating nanosystems, nanostructures, etc.) manufactured by assembling and coupling the nano-components is required in various applicable fields including diagnosis and treatment of a disease, environmental engineering and the like. A method of fabricating such nano-components, etc., includes a top-down scheme in which nano-components are fabricated by using a machining technology such as a semiconductor technology or Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) technology, and a bottom-up scheme in which nano-structures are manufactured by assembling the nano-components and bio-molecules or synthetic molecules.
Since the mid 1980's, there have been developed mechanical components or micro mechanical components having a size of several μm to several mm in critical dimension by using the MEMS technology in which a semiconductor technology is applied to a mechanical engineering. However, in order to machine nano-components having a size of less than several μm by using such a conventional MEMS technology, there is needed high-priced manufacturing equipment and processes, etc., leading to an increase in the manufacturing cost, which imposes an economical burden to the nano-component manufacturers.
In the meantime, there has been proposed a method in which bio-molecules or synthetic molecules are transferred to a desired position so as to be assembled with the nano-components, to thereby manufacture a nanomachine such as a motor, etc. However, for such a conventional nanomachine manufacturing method, there has been a problem in that it is deficient in process reproducibility and difficult in mass production.